fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deneb
*Height: 197cm *Weight: 136kg Deneb is an Imagin fully contracted to Garrett Meggyesfalvi & aids him as Kamen Rider Minos both in & outside battles. Biography Acting against Kai, Deneb formed a contract with Meggesfalvi, gaining a physical form within normal space-time due to Meggyesfalvi's wish to have the Imagin aid his past self Garrett. Aiding Garrett & Meggyesfalvi, Deneb aided them in keeping Kai distracted from learning of his actual target. But when Dwayne began to realize Meggyesfalvi's presence in the past, Garrett & Deneb reveal themselves to discourage the youth from ruining their distraction. He also acts as a parental figure to Garrett, doing his best to make sure he lives healthy, including a need to serve shiitake to him, despite Garrett's deep hatred towards it (& usually resulting in a comical beating). Due to the fact he has a physical form in normal space-time, Deneb often appears in (poorly constructed) disguises in order to avoid standing out. At one point, Deneb accidentally caused Garrett to waste his second to last ticket. He decided to stop being a burden to Garrett & offers his services to Dwayne, but it took Dwayne & Momotaros' words to convince him to return to Garrett. After Garrett uses his final card, Deneb feels at ease that Garrett wouldn't need to suffer the side effects anymore. That was until Meggyesfalvi comes with a new Minos Card & a full card holder. Deneb drives the man out with intent not to have Garrett suffer again, but is forced to allow Garrett to use them when he wants to. While Garrett is negated from time momentarily, history is rewritten such that Deneb is contracted to Dwayne, but is confined in the Electro-Liner like the Tarōs, during which he serves as the cook & takes Heather's position in keeping the Tarōs in line (with a noticeably more gentle approach). When Garrett returns & assumes Zero Form, Deneb is alongside him as the Denebick Buster, to which he finds to be a surprise. However, when he finds out that he completely forgot about Garrett when he was erased from time, he is horrified & breaks down in tears. Deneb decides to make sure no one forgets Garrett by possessing him at night & passing out Deneb Candy to passers-by. However, Deneb learns the hard way that his actions do more harm than good when a young girl he befriends ends up inadvertently creating a contract with an Imagin. Since then, Deneb pledges to Garrett that regardless of the circumstances, he will fight alongside him until the very end. But when the time does come, it turns out his adventure with Garrett created a time lag, allowing him to maintain his existence as he takes leave in the Mino-Liner, returning to aid the Electro-Liner crew during the events of The Final Countdown before a fully healed Garrett joins it. Deneb then returns with Garrett to investigate Negataros by posing as crooks themselves. Soon after, Deneb tries to get Garrett & himself to join the Electro-Liner Police. Personality & Abilities Being the opposite of Garrett, Deneb serves as his butler & comrade in battle. Though his intentions are noble, Deneb usually causes embarrassing consequences for Garrett, who comically beats him up for it. Although Garrett treats him with occasional disrespect; Deneb chooses to stand by his side out of friendship & loyalty, knowing Garrett to be a kind person. Due to the fact he has a physical form in normal space-time, Deneb often appears in (poorly constructed) disguises in order to avoid standing out. He carries around a basket that contains hand-made candies that have wrappers that bear his face called "Deneb Candy", which are made from milk, honey, & sweet melon. In a fight, Deneb is able to shoot bullets out of his fingertips that range from attacking an enemy to smoke pellets. Forms Minos *'Rider height': 199cm *'Rider weight': 123kg *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.7s Vega Form is the form of Minos that comes from being possessed by the Imagin Deneb. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation Lyra the Lyre. It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the Minos Nova. In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Deneb's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his hands form the Minos Nova, & his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Altair Form, although suffers a loss of speed & overall agility. Whenever Deneb possesses Garrett to assume Vega Form, he says "I'll tell you this for starters…", following with a honest fact that annoys both the opponent & Garrett. Vega Form is accessed for the last time during the final battle, playing a part in the destruction of the Death Imagin, although Garrett assumes the form once more in the fight against Negataros. New Electric King Vega Form is the form of New Electric King in which Henry allows Deneb to possess him & use his abilities, his ElectroKamen made up of a spool of thread much like Minos' Vega Form, & his armor also has Deneb's face on the torso. The only difference from Minos' Vega Form is that his suit is colored dark blue & instead of the Minos Belt, he has the NEW Electro Belt. In this state, New Electric King can use his ElectroGasher in Naginata Mode. This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Henry. Denebick Buster The Super Combination Armament Denebick Buster is a weapon that Deneb is able to transform into when Minos is in Zero Form. The sides of the barrel have gold-colored versions of the Minos Nova attached to Deneb's face. Deneb can talk through this form. The barrel & the blade of the MinoGasher Crossbow Mode can be interchanged, allowing Zero Form to dual-wield guns. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Imagin Category:Electric King Riders